


Hot Wood

by chaymoonrin



Series: When Job Gets Boring [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rimming, Sick Magnus, Somnophilia, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaymoonrin/pseuds/chaymoonrin
Summary: Magnus is sick feverish and sleepy, Alec wakes up horny with the sight of a semi-naked Magnus tempting him, he gives his boyfriend some “medicine” to cure his ailment.





	Hot Wood

**Author's Note:**

> The works in this series are not related to each other, they can be read individually.

Alec woke up feeling hot after having the sexiest wet dream ever, he was not surprised to find a tent on the sheets where his member was standing proud and hot but also painful, he looked around the room for something to help him release his needs when he spotted the person lying next to him, Magnus, his beautiful and sensual boyfriend was sleeping soundly at the other end of the bed over his stomach with his face opposite to Alec he had managed to take off almost all of his clothes while sleeping except for the black boxers peeking through the sheets covering just lower half  and leaving his flawless back in display looking soft and tender under the sunlight covering his body.

Alec’s eyes traveled from the cute face of his sleeping beauty to the long neck, down to the seductive curve of his back to the bulge his bottoms were forming under the sheets, he extended his arm to remove the offensive thing obstructing his view, he almost moaned at the sight of that perfect rounded ass cover only by black spandex boxers and continued traveling to the slender yet strong tights.

His temperature began to increase, even more, he disposed of his own shirt and carefully placed himself closer to his lover, he tenderly caressed Magnus’ cheek with his knuckles appreciating the soft snores the tanned man was making. Magnus only snored when he was sick, which was the case, his boyfriend got the flu a couple days ago which made it hard for him to breath correctly while sleeping.

He continued caressing his neck and stopped at his back, feeling thirsty he leaned to kiss the caramel shoulder feeling warmth at the touch, he gave a tentative lick with his tongue purring at how soft and delicious it felt, giving slight sucks on the beautiful back he carefully traced his way down the sides of Magnus’ slender waist where he earned a soft moan barely audible from the sleeping man. Alec stopped suddenly afraid he had woke him up that once he was certain he was still sleeping he continued his way down the curved spine until he reached the waistband of the boxers, Alec carefully sat up in bed giving his lover a glimpse to make sure he was still sleeping soundly, before proceeding to slowly pull the boxers down, careful not to wake Magnus. Once the offensive clothing was off and his boyfriend was still lost in dreamland he couldn’t help but moan at the sight of the sinful pair of ass cheeks completely naked and the fact that his lover was oblivious of what was going on, made Alec turn on even more, pre-cum already leaking from his throbbing cock soaking his own underwear. The hard on was too painful so he disposed of the rest of his clothing releasing his proud erection; he gave it a few strokes before moving to tenderly separate Magnus’ legs to place himself in the middle.

From the new angle he could clearly appreciate his boyfriends’ cock squeezed between his hips and the bed, Alec gave in to the temptation and reached to grab the ass cheeks, one in each hand and separated them showing the thigh butt hole of his lover. He never admitted out loud before but he loved the fact that Magnus preferred to shave his intimate parts, Alec wouldn’t mind a little bit of hair but he absolutely loved how Magnus cock and ass hole looked hairless, so clean, so smooth, so inviting, his mouth began watering. Alec lost no time in bending forward to place a kiss on one of the cheeks, he loved his lover’s butt, it was firm but soft and with the right amount of fat, he felt tempted to bite it but thought better of that, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend yet. He placed a soft kiss this time on the butt hole. Magnus stirred in his sleep for the feeling and tried to close his legs but Alec prevented him from doing so without waking him up, once he could hear Magnus’ cute snores again he declared it safe enough to continue, this time he wasted no time and began giving shy licks to the opening marveling with the soft moan his lover emitted every time his tongue caressed his butt hole. He experimented licking a trail from his balls up to the butt hole; he smirked in success when he could feel Magnus’ body shivering followed by a muffled moan. He was surprised when he introduced his tongue inside the opening to find out it was hotter than usual, probably because of the fever, he continued abusing the thigh hole with his tongue restlessly while Magnus was a moaning mess at this point but surprisingly still asleep.

If it wasn’t for the sleep inducing medicines he has been taking lately he would definitely be already awake, but Alec was definitely enjoying this whole experience, a kink he didn’t know he had until now, the sight of his boyfriend looking so vulnerable, shuddering and  moaning under him made him go insane, but unfortunately he was too hard and he desperately needed some kind of release, so he stopped eating the warm butt hole in front of him and brought three of his fingers to his mouth coating them in saliva, once he was satisfied he began teasing the reddening hole with his middle finger before introducing it  carefully. Magnus moaned and began to stir on his awake, but Alec didn’t care anymore if he awoke, it was about time he joined him in his fun, so he continued fucking him with his finger, quickly adding a second one, it wasn’t until he touched Magnus’ prostate that the man woke up with a loud moan looking confused around him.

“A…Alec? what are you doing?” Magnus asked still dazed in sleep and panting for the pleasure he was receiving.

“Good morning babe, just taking my breakfast, it was about time you joined me love” Alec reached up to kiss his lover’s temple without bringing his fingers out, he placed his free hand beside Magnus’ face on the bed to support his own weight in time to add a third finger earning a loud whimper from the other.

“Why… why are you doing thi..ah!?” Magnus question was interrupted when Alec’s finger found his prostate again, satisfied with his discovery the taller began massaging the sweet knob over and over smirking in delight at his boyfriend’s cries.

Magnus was going insane with the amount of pleasure he was feeling, he was about to reach his climax when the fingers inside of him stopped and were removed, he let a frustrated whimper out.

“Easy, baby I’m not done with you yet” Alec chuckled and whispered at Magnus’ ear before kissing his head tenderly. He spits in the hand that was previously fucking Magnus open and stroked his hard length then lined the tip to the entrance getting in so painfully slow not to harm the man beneath him.

“Aagh! Damn, so hot, so tight… god, you are so good baby, so fucking good” Alec moaned kissing and sucking on the other’s neck, the hot walls warming his cock. He began rocking his hips slowly and sneaked the arm that was not supporting his weight around Magnus’ thin waist to bring him closer to him if possible.

“Alexander…faster please” Magnus requested.

“As you wish love” as promised Alec increased his speed, his testicles slapping against Magnus’ skin creating a sinful noise along with the grunts and moans the two were making. It didn’t take long before Magnus reached his climax with Alec’s name in his mouth. Alec joined him soon after when the walls around him began milking his dick, he tightened his grip in Magnus’ hip painfully leaving bruises on the soft skin.

Once they both came down from their bliss, Alec rolled them over their sides on the bed, taking his still hard cock out of the warm hole, with both hands he brought the shorter man closer to his chest, then Magnus sneezed twice with a little bit of snot leaking out of his nose, he quickly cleaned it away with a tissue scrunching his nose adorably. That’s when Alec began feeling bad, he just took advantage of his boyfriend’s condition.

“Sorry if I scared you, baby, I don’t know what happened to me. I shouldn’t have done that without your consent” he caressed his lover’s face apologetically, Magnus looked at him kindly.

“Don’t worry honey, I admit I was surprised at first but not scared and I must admit that was hot” Magnus brushed Alec’s bangs away from his face before turning around to sneeze once again. “Besides, you just gave me the medicine I needed to feel better” Magnus chuckled. Suddenly Alec sneezed too.

“I think you infected me,” Alec said.

“Sweet Karma” Magnus chuckled, turning around to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of regret writing this, because it is too naughty for Malec and I have them in a domestic concept. But if you like it let me know and I'll try to do more like this one.


End file.
